


【卡带】人鱼

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Summary: *水门班大三角，主kkob。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【卡带】人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> *手头可翻阅的资料有限，若有专业知识上的错误请轻拍（泪）

00

小憩被打断总归是让人不悦的，卡卡西揉了揉眉头，顺手还刮了一下叫醒自己的罪魁祸首的鼻子，金发碧眼的少年显然是习惯了这般亲昵的动作，他伸手拍了拍卡卡西的双颊：“老师，不是约好了带我们去海边玩吗，你又迟到了！”

不远处站着小樱和佐助，一个担心的观望这边另一个则背对着自己的方向，卡卡西能料想到佐助又在对着空气说好烦好烦，他摆摆手，遮住阳光和鸣人金色头发叠加起来的耀眼，从躺椅上下来：“鸣人，走吧，老师这就带你们去。”

木叶村的海岸线很长，一直漫延到视线的尽头，木叶由此建立了许多港口，发展起了捕捞运输旅游等行业。卡卡西今天带学生去的地方则不是木叶开发的著名景点，而是一处较为偏僻的沙滩，不过设施还算健全。少了人群的喧哗，这里只剩下海浪涨潮的拍打声和三个人吵吵闹闹的声音，卡卡西看着三个人在沙滩上捉一点小蟹小虾，嘱咐他们不要擅自远离浅海域，说完便坐到太阳伞下掏出了《亲热天堂》，但海的咸腥味有些让他分神，读了几页后索性把书收了起来，想深呼吸放松一下时，看到鸣人捏着一个海螺冲自己笑得灿烂。

“卡卡西老师你看，我见到了只大海螺哦~”

“不错嘛鸣人。”

卡卡西抱肩，等鸣人凑近时伸出大手胡乱搓弄了几下对方的头发，小孩更加得意洋洋了。

“我和佐助比赛，看谁捡到的贝壳更多，输了的人要被埋到沙子里！”鸣人故意鼓起脸，看起来像个小包子，“这个就送给你啦卡卡西老师，放到耳边可以听到大海的声音呢！”

鸣人又跑到沙滩上去了，卡卡西看着他的背影摇头直笑，真是元气的小孩子啊。他把海螺攥在手里，用手指细细地感受海螺凹凸不平的纹路，鸣人的话他小时候也听大人讲过，但那时他对这种幼稚的行为总是不屑一顾，好像只有靠这种方式才能显得自己成熟一点。想到这里，他把海螺举到耳边，没有海的声音，只有海风从间隙中吹过，等了许久，卡卡西颓然地把手放下，头埋到臂弯里。

“真是的……我究竟在期待什么啊……”

许久没到海边的三人，玩了个尽兴才准备回家，当然最大的原因还是因为佐助和鸣人的找贝壳比赛进行了太久，僵持着打了个平局两人才勉强承认。回去的路上这两个小孩又斗起了嘴，卡卡西强行让他们保持距离，毕竟打起来可要遭麻烦了，小樱调解不成，于是试着和老师聊了几句。七班中的学生只有鸣人最自来熟，佐助的态度只有冷没有热，而小樱对老师保持着良好的师生距离感。

“谢谢老师今天能带我们到海边哦，能避开游客们真是太好了！”

卡卡西冲她露出了标志的月牙眼笑容，走在身后的鸣人听见这话赶上来：“卡卡西老师，下次能带我们去渔船上玩吗？”

“渔船上的大家都很忙的，这个可不行。”

“啊——可我好想看叔叔阿姨们捕鱼，在景区里坐观光船太没劲了！”

“老师都说了不行，鸣人你不要再缠着老师了！”

小樱转手给鸣人一个爆栗，鸣人捂着头连连后退。

“好痛啊小樱！”

“我根本没有使劲！”

鸣人撅着嘴跟上大家，卡卡西歪着头斟酌了一下，开口道：“下次我和鬼鲛先生说明一下，说不定可以带你们上去。”

“耶！卡卡西老师万岁！”

果不其然，卡卡西看到走在最后的佐助瘪嘴，对着空气说好烦好烦。

“捕鱼什么的，太没劲了，我才不要去。”

“佐助不去的话，我也不去了。”

“什么嘛，小樱——”鸣人委屈地拉长了声调，“哼，那我和卡卡西老师一起去，有什么大不了的！”

鸣人冲着两人做了个鬼脸，很快有“鸣人你适可而止吧！”“吊车尾就是吊车尾，真幼稚。”的声音砸向卡卡西的耳朵，他随意踢了一下脚边的小石子，看着它没入了路边的草地。

真是青春啊。

01

每次当卡卡西以为自己已经从过去的阴影中走出来时，海难那天发生的一切便会在梦中复刻。卡卡西面无表情的把水龙头开关拧到最大，不断用水搓洗自己脸，可是没用、没用、没用。

他在心里默念着，让这两个字沉重地撞击到心脏上。  
十二岁的时候，他第一次跟随父亲出海，同时遭遇了第一次海难。

关于那天的记忆早已变得模糊，他只记得那天在途中突然下起了雨，天色很暗，云朵彷佛要低垂到海面上，第一次出海的面对这种天气心情十分不安，但抑不住跃跃欲动的兴奋。同样跃跃欲动的还有宇智波带土，比自己还一岁、却比自己幼稚百倍的小学同学——至少卡卡西是这样认为的。带土像看到肉骨头的小狗一样，双眼放光，在船尾的甲板上跑来跑去，或者踮着脚趴在船边沿上，看蓝黑色的海水。

“笨蛋，会感冒的。”

卡卡西给他递伞，即使风把伞面吹的东倒西歪，根本起不了遮雨的作用。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？卡卡西。”

带土却这样问他，这是卡卡西第一次在带土脸上看到如此认真的表情，然而还未等他做出反应，就感到船突然大幅度地倾斜，与此同时船头有人在喊：“船进水了！大家快下梯子跳到救生船上！”

灌进伞面的海风和脚底下倾斜的甲板让卡卡西一下子倒在船沿上，他感到带土拽着自己的手腕，在自己耳边大喊着“卡卡西！快把伞扔掉！”然而雨点密密麻麻地砸在脸上，动作已经跟不上意识了，等到大脑神经重新连接时，自己已经坐在了小船上，裹着毯子，被父亲抱着。  
“对不起卡卡西……没能保护好你。”

愧疚的神色让卡卡西打了个激灵，他挣脱了父亲的怀抱，腾地站了起来：“带土？带土在哪？！”

船上还有几个大人，他们都沉默不语，雨已经停了，天也放晴，气氛变得诡异起来，最终还是父亲缓缓开口：“带土他为了救你，掉进海里，天气太恶劣，我们没能找到他……”

卡卡西这才注意到父亲脸上还带着泪痕，他怔怔地低下头，答了一句驴唇不对马嘴的话。

“父亲，我看见了鲸鱼。”

卡卡西关掉水龙头，坐在椅子上双手捂脸，冷水并不能冲刷掉他的心有余悸，即使早已没有自己当初如何被救下的记忆，但始终无法忘记那条鲸鱼的眼睛，其中的寒光宛如一记利刃。那是木叶发展渔业以来最诡异、也是遇难人数最多的一次海难事故，对于警报器为何没响、船长对船只进水为何毫无察觉等等问题的追责，至今没有答案，再加上卡卡西的说辞，这场事故已经被村民们谣传成了海洋生灵对人类的警告和惩罚，或许是心里有鬼，此后上层限制了捕鲸事宜，引起了诸多不服气的村民不满，然而一艘艘行进的船只都没有回来，直到木叶封锁了那片海域，明令禁止了捕鲸业这件事才罢休。

距离日出还有几个小时，但卡卡西毫无睡意。桌子上放着鸣人送给自己的海螺，他想起自己那天把海螺放到耳边企图听到大海的声音的行为，笑得无奈又心酸，于是再次拿起了他，唇边溢出了自己都没察觉的话语。

“对不起，带土。”

“今天我去石碑那里去看你的时候给你带一盒甘栗甘的红豆糕吧，不过你都三十多岁了，不知道你还喜不喜欢吃这个。”卡卡西的目光慢慢移动到桌上的日历，“啊……对不起啊带土，今天要陪鸣人他们出海，不能去看你了，明天我再去吧，不会让你等太久的。”

耳边传来的只有清冷的风声和淅淅沥沥下雨的声响。

真是个坏天气啊，卡卡西想。

卡卡西没想到会在这里遇到野原琳，他们已经很久没见过了，再见就是促狭的相遇。

“卡卡西。”

野原琳喊住他，港口处铺就的窄窄木板像独木桥一样，容不得第二个人通过，卡卡西也向她打了个招呼：“早上好，琳。”

琳只是轻微地点了点头，问他：“是去鬼鲛先生那条船吗？”

“对，琳呢？”

“我也是。”

跟在卡卡西后面的三个孩子有些躁动不安起来，鸣人拽拽卡卡西的衣角问那个漂亮姐姐是谁，卡卡西轻声回答他是老师以前的同学。琳又走近了他们两步，说道：“水门老师也在那，我现在在老师手下做海洋医学这方面的研究。”

脸上无懈可击的笑容好像在问，你呢？

最近怎么样，过得好吗？

卡卡西突然觉得心脏有些刺痛，琳现在梳着长发，只不过脸上仍画着紫色的装饰，恍惚间让他以为自己站在十八年前的夏天，男孩女孩在自己面前嬉戏，夕阳的余晖落在他们身上，美不可胜收。

“如你所见，带带孩子们做做暑期社会实践。”

鸣人和小樱从卡卡西身后探出头，琳掩面笑了笑，把手中鲜艳的小伞转了几圈：“我带你们去吧，小心脚下的路，别被绊倒了。”

小樱自小就对医学感兴趣，听闻琳姐姐正是这个领域的佼佼者，有些腼腆的去请教了对方，两个人很快打成了一片，坐在船舱里谈天论地。而佐助和鸣人则在观察船员们捕捞金枪鱼，体型较大的金枪鱼在甲板上活蹦乱跳，鸣人吓得差点要跳到佐助身上，佐助推开他说你安静点实际心里也怵得很，好在有船员帮他们收拾服帖了大鱼，并让他们站远点，不要太靠近。

一同捕捞上来的除了金枪鱼，还有其他鱼类，一个热心的船员帮用小桶装了几只无害的水母和漂亮小鱼送给他们，两人乖巧地道谢，拎着小桶离开了捕捞现场。

波风水门坐在舱室里和卡卡西谈心，而卡卡西只觉得煎熬。因为是鸣人的老师，卡卡西经常和水门打照面，但也只限于礼貌的打招呼，很少像如今这样坐在一起交流。水门问完家长里短，终于提到正事，似乎看出了卡卡西的分心，水门也没把话题继续深入下去，只是告诉卡卡西如果想要回来继续从事学术研究的话，他随时都欢迎。

最后卡卡西一个人站在甲板上发呆，绵绵细雨打湿了他的头发，他用手摸了一下左眼皮肤上的伤疤，那是上次海难留下的，现在他感到疤痕微微发热。

有船员给了他把伞，卡卡西道了声谢谢，却没有撑开。

船只触礁是一个小时后的事了，早在警报器拉响及时，鬼鲛船长指挥有序，船上的人员都快速移动到了救生船上，恰逢附近有其他的捕捞船路过，一部分物资也免于落入冰冷湿咸的海水中，最后清点人数时，被水门抱着的鸣人突然大喊：“卡卡西老师呢？我没看见卡卡西老师！”

名单清点到最后也没听到“旗木卡卡西”这五个字，人群登时陷入一片慌乱。

**Author's Note:**

> 会不会有后续呢，我也不太清楚( •︠ˍ•︡ )


End file.
